The Memory That Wasn't
by LifeLover22
Summary: My eleventh one-shot for Zevie Month! What will happen when Zander and Stevie both lose their memories?


**Okay!** **Here's ****my eleventh one-shot for Zevie Month! Hope you enjoy!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

After the accident, I can't remember anything past seventh grade.

As I sit in a hospital bed, the only people I know are my parents, Nelly, and Kevin.

The Perf, Kacey Simon, is here, too.

She claims she's my friend, but I'm not so sure.

Those are the only people I remember, but I feel like someone is missing.

**ZANDER'S POV**

After the accident, I can't remember anything at all.

There are people at my bed, claiming that they're my parents.

There are people at my bed, claiming that they're my friends.

I don't recognize anyone, but I feel like someone is missing.

**3rd POV **

They were coming back home from the movies,

They had convinced everyone that it wasn't a date, which it wasn't.

Nobody knows exactly how or what happened.

They just know something did.

The police classified it as a hit and run, but nobody is sure.

When word got to families and friends, everyone rushed to see them.

Little did they know that on wouldn't remember some, and the other wouldn't remember any.

The real problem was if they would remember each other.

They were each other's lives.

Best friends and band mates.

NOT a couple.

Everybody knew they were in love with each other, but they left it alone so they could figure it out themselves.

Bad idea.

Now, they don't remember three years ago, let alone a year ago when they met.

If they don't remember that then they won't remember each other.

That's what breaks every one's hearts.

Zander and Stevie could feel that person was missing, but they didn't have a clue who.

And besides, what use was a feeling I this situation.

**STEVIE'S POV**

When it was time for me to go home, I wasn't really scared.

I knew where I lived, and I remembered it.

What I didn't remember was my room being filled with instruments.

I knew I could play piano and bass but the rest?

I didn't even know some of them existed!

I reached for the tiny guitar, and got a feeling that I wasn't supposed to call it that.

Ever since I woke up, all I can do is "feel" that something was/is different.

When I strummed the thing, I thought I remembered someone teaching me it.

I turned it over in my hands and saw the inscription.

_For my Lady,_

_ Luv Z _

I ran downstairs to my parents.

They seemed a little confused when I handed them the instrument.

"Do you remember what this is?" my father asked me.

I shake my head.

"The only thing I remember is that I'm not supposed to call it a tiny guitar."

My mom laughed, "That would be Zander's doing."

"Zander?" I asked, his name feeling odd on my tongue. "Is that who gave this?"

"And taught you how to play," my mom said.

"I don't know a Zander," I realize.

"It's okay, Darling," my mom says kissing my head.

My dad snaps his fingers, "Go look at ALL your picture frames."

I look at them and dash upstairs.

Sure enough, every picture frame has me and a kid I don't recognize I them.

Some had more people with us, mainly Nelly, Kevin, and Kacey, maybe she was my friend, but there isn't one where this kid and I aren't in each other's personal space.

I walk back downstairs, "Where is Zander?"

My parents glance at each other before my mom answers, "Zander was with you the night of the accident."

My eyes widen.

"He lost all of his memory though," my dad finished.

"Is he still in the hospital?" I ask.

They nod their heads.

"Well, then let's go," I press getting my boots on and walking out the door.

**ZANDER'S POV **

I don't recognize anybody, not even myself.

I feel terrible.

They're trying to do everything to help me, brut nothing is working.

I sit there in my bed and try to remember.

Nothing happens.

The only thing that I "feel" is that someone is missing.

I can't take it anymore.

"Who's not here?" I ask my parents.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" my mom counter-asks, confused.

"Who is close to me but isn't here?" I ask again.

I can see the realization in her eyes.

"I think you're talking about Stevie."

"Stevie," I repeat her name.

"Yeah," my dad says nodding his head. "She's like your partner in crime."

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I don't remember.

I can't remember.

I reopen my eyes, "Where is she?"

"Listen, Zander. Stevie was in the same accident as you. She lost her memory from seventh grade and up. You guys are sophomores now. She doesn't remember you either, but she went home this morning."

"So," I began. "She doesn't remember me, and I don't remember her... that's going to end well."

My mom just looks at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Zander" a familiar girl screams as she runs thorough the door.

I sit up straighter.

Well, I have an excuse for being wrong, so why not take a stab at this.

"Steves?" I ask, the nickname rolling off my tongue.

I feel like wrapping her up in my arms.

So that's what I do.

Neither of us knew each other, but we could both "feel" the connection.

It sucks when all you can do is "feel" and not remember.

When I went home later the next day, we walked hand in hand out the hospital doors.

When we got to my house, we walk straight to my room.

Music covered the room.

All over.

And with pictures of Stevie and me.

ALL over.

"Oh my God," Stevie says.

I turned to look at her.

"My room looks exactly the same," she says taking her eyes off my wall to look at me.

"I guess we really were partners-in-crime," I replied smiling. "I just wish I could remember."

She nodded her head, "Do you remember how to play?"

I glanced around at all the instruments. "Is that a tine guitar?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, apparently you taught me how to play. Oh, and I guess we get mad at people for calling it a 'tiny guitar.' It's a ukulele."

He nodded his head, "Uke for short."

We were standing next to each other looking at all the photos around the room.

"I wish I could remember all of this," Stevie says looking back at me. "I wish I could remember you."

"So do I," I say wrapping my arm around her waist as she places her head on my shoulder. "So do I."

**STEVIE'S POV**

Zander and I seemed to have lived the same life.

Well, minus the fact that apparently Zander doesn't work for "the man."

We spent every waking moment together trying to figure out our lives.

I was starting to remember how to play instruments.

Zander, however, didn't have a clue.

We were aware of Gravity 5 and felt terrible about not being there.

"I just fell so helpless," Zander says looking up from his ukulele.

"Darling, it's fine. I don't even remember how to play it," I say patting his shoulder.

"At least you know where to put your fingers."

"Here, let me help," I say kneeling behind Zander and placing my fingers over his. "Now strum."

"An A sharp," he said looking at me.

I just stare at him.

"You don't remember," he said.

"No, I really don't," I admit. "I know where to put my fingers, but I don't know the..."

My eyes widen.

"What?" Zander asks giving me a wierd look.

"I strum, you write," I say simply, jumping up, grabbing paper and a pen.

We worked for a week.

Me strumming EVERY note on the scale on EVERY instrument we had.

Pretty soon I was teaching Zander the fingerings, and Zander was teaching me the notes.

"I can't believe it," I say looking up from the fingering chart Zander had made for me.

"What can't you believe?" Zander asks putting down his guitar.

"That instead of figuring out our lives," I started taking a drink of my coke. "We're sitting here figuring our instruments out."

"Well, according to everyone, music WAS our lives," Zander answered.

"And each other," I say instantly regretting it. I cover my face with my hand. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"Hey," Zander says pulling my hand from my face. "We were each other's music."

"Why do we keep using past tense?" I asked changing the subject. "We WILL remember, and until we do, we are no different from before which means that we are presently partners-in-crime. We ARE each other's music. No was or were's about it!" I rand looking into Zander's eyes.

"Baby, tell me how you really feel," Zander says smiling.

I stick my tongue out at him.

We go back to "studying" and after a few minutes Zander sighs and puts his guitar back down.

"Now what?" I ask looking up from my paper.

"Did anybody tell you how we met?"

I nod, "Kacey said that when you transferred, instead of being pulled into the Perfs, you opted to hand out with Kevin, Nelson, and me. After I started to trust you, we were inseparable."

We sat in silence for another minute.

"Just for the record," Zander said. "Whether I remember it or not, I'm glad I chose you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Z... now get back to strumming."

**ZANDER'S POV**

I watched as Stevie started to regain her memory back.

The only I remember is the scales of the instruments.

According to everyone else, that's the only thing that was, is important to me.

I disagree with that.

There is something else, more like someone else, in my life that I know is equally important to me.

Stevie.

I want to remember what I felt for her.

I want to know if I loved her or REALLY loved her.

Everything we remembers, she tell me.

Sometimes her memories go with the pictures.

"Hey, I remember this," Stevie said picking up one of my photos.

"This was from the time we snuck into that Cee Lo concert."

My eyes widen.

"I remember," I say barely audible.

She instantly spins around, "Tell me about it."

"We broke into his dressing room," I say as Stevie smiles and nods her head.

"Keep going," she encourages me.

I tell the story and end with Kacey turning down Cee Lo's offer.

"Z, you remembered," Stevie says softly.

A moment later she crashes into me.

She wraps her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

She was smiling at me, "You remembered."

"I remembered," I repeat hugging her close.

When she pulled away our faces were close.

Too close.

I kissed her gently.

When we pulled away Stevie said, "Zander, I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I remember loving you."

I smiled, "I'm pretty sure I loved you, too."

I kissed her again, "I still do."

She smiled and kissed me.

This time we deepened the kiss.

Let's just say that no matter if or when I get my memory back, I coud never forget her.

It's called crazy, stupid love.

No matter what happens, it always finds its way back home.

I promise you, I will marry her.

No matter how long it takes.

With or without my memory.

I will marry her.

**There's my tenth one-shot! I have one more left for Zevie Month. I'll post it on Monday, and it will be COMPLETELY different from all of my other ones. I'm not gonna tell you how, but it will be. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
